


Accidental Death

by IronJustice



Series: 30 days of Metal - The angst challenge [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, Wally West is The Flash, kind of, not happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronJustice/pseuds/IronJustice
Summary: - Is this something you do with everyone or is it just something special between us?- Wally asks in something like a somewhat twisted joke that can not avoid leaving the cracked lips of the redhead - Or is this just a fetish? You like to know exactly who you beat, gives you that feeling of superiority, doesn’t it? I've read reports of villains like that.





	Accidental Death

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know something more about the plot you can read it in the final notes.
> 
> Another messy one-shot that didn't leave me until I wrote it, again just me, no beta and If this have mistakes all are mine, sorry and enjoy this mess :)

The blood flows from the corner of his mouth and the only thing that he can do is to laugh until it becomes a painful cough that almost chokes him, but when he stops and manages to regulate his expensive breathing without drowning in the attempt, Wally put his fingers on the bridge of his nose and close his eyes.

\- When they tell Dick how I died, he will be so furious - it's a stupid thought that comes out from between his lips, it's barely audible because of the blood that wants to drown him, it's not something that was said to be heard, but there is still a shadow over him that hears it.

There is no merciful final thrust to help him not to die in agony, Wally dies not wait for the mercy of one of the most dangerous men wanted by the league, although Talon never left loose ends, was efficient and fast and did not leave witnesses, much less survivors, so when there's nothing but silence and Wally is still half breathing on the ground, well it's just weird.

Wally opens his eyes and he hopes to be alone, because that's exactly what Talon always does, Talon does the work and then he vanishes in the dark, but is surprised when he looks at Talon approaching with his well calculated steps and his muscles move and tense with each step, as if preparing for any move in which he will be forced to counterattack and Wally would like to move to cause just that, a final thrust that ends all, but there is no mobility in his legs, Talon took care that Wally could not longer move.

\- Ready for a second round?- Wally asks with a pretty smile in his lips even if he spit some of the blood out of his mouth - Well boy, I think you will need to find someone else to dance, because as you can see, I don’t think I can be a good fighting material in these moments, although we could always try and see how it turns out-.

Talon stops over him, he doesn’t answer, because this damn boy never answer a shit, Wally even has a theory in which as a step of his training Owlman always cuts the tongue to his pupils, so he takes care of each one of their secrets never come to light, it's cruel but effective as they always have been. 

Maybe he all this crazy thoughts splits out of his mouth, because the next that he notice is the hand of Talon over his mouth, maybe to shut him up or maybe to suffocate him, it doesn’t matter anymore, but then his other hand is pulling Wally's mask to reveal his identity and the fight spirit returns to his body or at least he tries, he hits, he tries to get up, but Talon is stronger than him now and he knocked down, Talon stuns him enough that Wally can not stop Talon from removing his mask, exposing his red hair with patches of blood drying and his skin full of freckles that is surely already full of bruises.

There is a strange muffled noise that comes from under the man's black mask on him.

\- Is this something you do with everyone or is it just something special between us?- Wally asks in something like a somewhat twisted joke that can not avoid leaving the cracked lips of the redhead - Or is this just a fetish? You like to know exactly who you beat, gives you that feeling of superiority, doesn’t it? I've read reports of villains like that.

There are more sounds that come behind the mask but nothing that can be understood, Talon's hands tremble as he touches Wally's face and Wally pushes them away with a weak hand but meets his goal for only a few moments.

\- What is wrong with you? Give me the coup of grace but stop playing with me- Wally tries to scream it but is weak and the cough comes with force breaking the last word.

Talon picks him up and helps him sit down with a gentleness that Wally tries to deny by moving away with his arm, but he is held back by stronger arms that support him and rub his back, the change is strange and now there are sobs that could be his too, but only until he stops coughing, is that Wally is completely sure that the sobs are not his, the sobs are from this man who hugs him tightly.

Wally tries to get away, but he can not make it.

\- I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… - It is a muffled prayer that dies under the black mask.

Wally doesn’t understand anymore, the male hugging him had kill so many people, he has committed more atrocious things than just killing a member of the league, Talon is a man who never breaks, who never has mercy, but who is here hugging him, sobbing for what he has done, maybe Wally is delirious, he can feel the edge of unconsciousness playing with him.

Wally sees how Talon's hand is directed to his own mask, how he decompresses it and then the resolution of what happens here hits him like a cargo truck, strong and forceful.

Dick looks at him with so much pain and anguish that it hurts, it is an open wound and a shock for which he is not prepared.

Here is the man he had thought he knew in recent years, with whom he lived, the nicest, funniest and most affectionate man who had stolen Wallace's heart from the first time they spoke and all of that is a cruel lie, Wally can’t avoid it and he starts to laugh, it's a laugh that remains because of how stupid he has been, the stupid and innocent Wallace falls again.

\- Stop! I send the message, he will come to help us - says the soft voice that only took him to good and beautiful places, but that now is tarnished and dirty for the truth.

Wally can’t talk anymore, just shakes his head and feels like some tears are already blurred, he wants to have the strength to get away and hit him, he feels so much anger inside him, because Dick had deceived him, all this time it had been more than an illusion, Wally had been so in love with a man that doesn’t exist, he squeezed the leather of the Talons suit between his fingers and tried to get away.

-No, no, please stop, he's coming- Dick tells him as he tries to keep the wound tighter, although they both know it's useless, that it does not matter what Dick does or what Owlman does, because the risk of moving him or leaving him there is fatal, so Wally only stops when fatigue prevents him from moving.

-That’s it.. we.. everything will be fine- Dick repeats with his incredible blue eyes looking directly at Wally - I’m sorry.. I don’t know that it was you- He says as if his words will change something, there are tears in his eyes and Wally can’t handle any of that, because this male in front of him is exactly the male Wally fell in love and the only sure thing is that Talon is playing with Wally's insane sentimentality, because is the exactly cruel things that Owlman does, all of them playing with the mind of their victims and looking the right way to eliminate an active member to get their goal.

Wally doesn’t want to look at him, so he turn his head, he doesn’t want this to be real and even if it is, he would have preferred never to know.

-No,,, please Walls, look at me... I… please… I need you to look at me - it is a plea full of pain and Wally doesn’t want his voice to hurt like that, he wants the indifference to cover these last minutes, but he can’t resist and he looks at him once more and there he is, just like when Wally met him, there are no place for the man who has massacred hundreds of heroes and attacked him without compassion until he was satisfied with the result in that blue eyes, it's only Dick Grayson, the police chief who bought him a coffee at the best coffee shop in Bludhaven and showed him the hundred and fifty ways to laugh until he run out of breath, is cheesy and sometimes forget important dates, but it's good because they complement each other so well that Wally doesn’t care.

The black spots begin to cover his vision 

The black dots are beginning to fill his eyesight and Wally begin to close his eyes without being able to say anything or do anything, just keeping the watery color of the sky in his mind.

There is movement and words like "please", "no" and "I love you" but none of that matters anymore, no matter the lies or the truths, in a few moments there will be nothing, no more pain, no happiness, just the emptiness that would embrace him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is an AU in which Batman and Nightwing are villains wanted by the League (aka. Owlman and Talon), but even with all of that Wally and Dick find the way to meet each other under they secret identities and they even have a romantic relationship with an apartment and they are an almost marry couple, they never know about the Superhero/villain identity, even if they have fight against each other several times.
> 
> So, yeah I hope you enjoy this as much as I love to write this idea.


End file.
